shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Progression
Skill Progression '''is a gameplay mechanic that allows the player to increase the stats and performance of a player character. How this is done depends on the game but usually it's tied to the repeated completion of missions and gaining experience points based on the mission score, the higher the score the more experience is earned. Stats are always separated by character, meaning that stat increases earned with one player character will not affect the other. The only exception to this rule are skin models in characters. Shinobido: Way of the Ninja In Way of the Ninja, Health (HP) and Attack Power can be increased by using special medicines. These medicines have to be made using Alchemy but two of each type will always become purchasable in the shop (one since the beginning of the game, the other after some advancing in the story). The medicines can only be used once per character, if the player tries to use the same medicine more than once a message will pop up saying that it will not have any effect and the item won't be consumed. Also, if the player tries to extract a medicine type already used by both characters a warning will pop up. For the medicine recipes see the Alchemy page. Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja In Tales of the Ninja, Health (HP) and Attack Power are increased by obtaining experience from missions. The better the player performs in a mission the more points are awarded, for a maximum of 100 experience points. HP and AP will automatically increase after leveling up. For every level obtained HP and AP will increase by 5 points, capping at 200 for both and 20 in level. Since this game doesn't use character skins and all characters have the same values as enemies, all playable characters will level up independantly. Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen In Revenge of Zen, skill progresion is still experience-dependant as in Tales of the Ninja but the mechanics have been given mode depth and features. Zen, defeated by Shu and Nagi, manages to survive to grow stronger and fight them another day, and Kaede whose feelings for Zen push her to become a better kunoichi, both strive in this game to become great ninja and this is realised through the game's skill progression. Increasing the player stats will make the game less challenging to progress through. Skill points are not shared between Kaede and Zen as each character must work to gain their own skill. Skill points like money can be transferred into newgame+. '''Skills Revenge of Zen features a skill progression system than has the player increase five different stats; stamina, defense, zankoku, grappling hook and offense, when they obtain enough experience points. All missions rewards the player with experience points and achieving high ranks increases that rate. Ninja Title and Alias In Way of the Ninja aliases were obtained depending on the performance rate and type of missions completed, and in some cases some actions taken (killing bears, quitting missions), and were only reflected in the savefile with no effect in the game. Here, as the player levels higher they will gain various titles and an alias depending on their behavior. These titles have no effect on the game and exist to reflect to players power in words. This mechanic does not force you to apply any of these points and allows the player to have the title of "God Zen" while all stats are at base. Category:Gameplay Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Shinobido Category:Playable Characters